Swimming pool filters need to be removed and cleaned approximately 2-3 times a year. These filters are normally removed and cleaned on site utilizing a garden hose spraying water throughout all the panel elements of the filter. This process utilizes a significant amount of water which spreads throughout the work area, taking along with it the contaminants present on the filter. Depending on the site, the water and contaminants are typically dispersed into nearby landscaping, drainage systems, and sewer systems.
A significant number of pool filters utilize diatomaceous earth that adheres to the surface of the filter in order to increase the ability of the filter to capture small contaminants. Diatomaceous earth is a heavy, dense, fine white powder, which, when cleaning the filter, leaves a white residue around the area where the filter is serviced. In addition, diatomaceous earth clings to drainage systems and over time can clog these systems. Recently many counties in the state of California and other states have passed ordinances making it illegal to wash diatomaceous earth into street sewer systems. These ordinances often provide fines for each instance such dumping is cited. Presently, the most common method used to prevent the diatomaceous earth from entering street sewer systems is to clean the filters in landscape areas. However, diatomaceous earth residue can undesirably build up in landscape areas, making this method aesthetically undesirable. Thus, there is a need to provide a pool filter cleaning device that prevents dispersing diatomaceous earth and other contaminants into the environment.